


Destiel Ficlets

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crushes, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Destiel fics, mostly drabbles and double drabbles, based on tumblr posts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a little while since I've posted anything. I had a couple things almost ready to post but then I suddenly had zero time to finish them up. But I'm back and here's a bunch of fluff.
> 
> The first several will be from [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps).

Dean knew he was screwed this time. Sammy had been right behind him, then the twelve year old was nowhere to be found. So now he was frantically wandering between bedroom sets, looking for his brother.

Dean was so distracted that he didn’t notice the person on front of him until it was too late. He collided with the dark haired teen and they both fell over. 

“I’m so sorry man, I didn’t see you!” Dean helped the other boy up but froze when intense blue eyes met his. 

“It’s alright.” The other boy stared at him curiously but didn’t say anything further.

“So.” Dean spoke up when the silence got awkward. “I can’t say I’ve seen you around before. Are you new here?”

“Yes. My family just moved here and we came here to get furniture.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.” He shook the other teen’s hand. “If you’re new, you’ll need someone to fill you in on this place. I just happen to be free.”

“Oh really?” Castiel’s eyed sparked in amusement.

“Yep. I can take you to dinner and tell you everything.” Dean smirked.

Castiel smirked back. “I guess I’ll need your number.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Once again, these first few drabbles and double drabbles are based on [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps).

Cas was having a terrible day. So it was time for his usual mood improver: playing with the cats at the animal shelter. He wished he could adopt one, but his apartment had a strict no pets policy. So he visited. 

There was another reason Cas liked coming to this specific shelter. Sometimes there was an attractive green eyed man working the front desk. Cas had to admit he’d developed a bit of a crush. 

Green eyes was there today and he looked up with a smile when Cas walked in. “Here for the cats?”

“Yes.” Castiel mirrored the other man’s smile. 

“Come on back.” The man opened one of the doors and lead Cas to where the animals were.

Today was the day, Cas decided. “You know, I never caught your name.”

Green eyes smiled. “Dean.”

“Castiel.” Well, time to risk it. “The cats actually aren’t the only reason I like to come here.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You like dogs too?”

“Yes, but that’s not why I’m here.” He took a deep breath. “I might like you.”

“My shift ends at 5.” Dean was blushing. “If, you know, you wanted to do something.”

Cas smiled. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Cas wasn't the only one with a crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Still working on the prompts from [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps).

“C’mon Dean, you have to meet Cas!” Sam dragged his teenage brother through the crowd leaving the camp as he tried to find his group leader.

“Sam, we don’t have time! Mom said to pick you up and come right home!” Dean protested, but still allowed himself to be pulled along.

“It’ll only take a sec. You’ll love Cas!” Sam jumped when he saw a dark haired teen and shouted. “Cas! This is my big brother Dean!”

As Cas turned and blue eye met his, Dean became sure of one thing: Sam was right. He was gonna love this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Still going through the prompts from [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps).

“Meg, not again.” Cas wasn’t sure why he let Meg and Balthazar drag him to this party. He wasn’t a big fan of drinking, so he always ended up taking care of them when they drank too much. Maybe that was why they brought him. 

Anyways, here he was, holding back Meg’s hair while she puked into the toilet. He really didn’t like this part.

The door slamming open caught his attention and he looked up to see a brown haired man leading in a redheaded girl. “C’mon Charlie, we both know you’re a lightweight. You really shouldn’t have tried to outdrink Benny.” He glanced up and groaned when he saw Meg bent over the toilet. “Is she almost done?”

Cas looked at Meg, rubbing her back with his free hand. “I’m not sure. No, probably.”

“Great.” The other man was about to steer his friend out of the room when she groaned and rubbed her stomach. 

“Dean,” She drew out his name with a whine, “I’m gonna hurl.”

Panicked green eyes scanned the room. “Bathtub!” Dean cried triumphantly, guiding his friend over just in time. While she puked, he stuck out his free hand. “Dean.”

“Castiel.” They shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, this might be my favorite one of the drabbles and double drabbles I've written for this set. The image of the two of them sitting on the floor of some cramped bathroom and shaking hands while they each hold back someone's hair is priceless to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Once again this chapter is from a prompt from [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps).

Dean didn’t know what to expect when he joined a book club in the first week of college. He knew Sam would freak out if he found out his brother was a nerd too, but Dean figured he’d give this club a shot. He’d hoped for stuff he liked, maybe Tolkien, Vonnegut, even Stephen King or George R.R. Martin. Not freaking Nicholas Sparks, which the club president announced they’d read first. 

He’d tried to suggest reading something besides _The Notebook_ , but unfortunately he was shot down. Becky, the book club president, may as well have been a dictator. 

After the meeting, he heard someone running to catch up to him. He turned to see a dark haired guy and tried to remember his name from introductions earlier. “Hey, Cas-something right? You were one of the other freshmen there.”

“Castiel, and I was.” He smiled then tilted his head. “Dean, was it?” At the other’s nod he continued. “I’m not a Sparks fan either. Want to make a drinking game out of reading this book? We could go through and have some fun with it. We could meet on Friday?”

Dean grinned. “Cas, you’re my kind of guy. That sounds awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerd!Dean makes me happy and I really should write more of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Still working on [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps).

Cas hated his new year’s resolutions right now. He took this cycling class to be healthier, but he was seriously regretting that now. 

At least he wasn’t alone at the back of the pack. The man next to him was also struggling while cursing someone named Sammy.

“Who’s Sam?” Cas’ question startled the man next to him, almost making him fall.

He regained his balance quickly. “My brother and why I’m here. He says burgers are bad for my health.” He glanced over. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.” He looked over. “Want to get burgers after this?”

“Oh god yes.” Dean smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't stick with the cycling class long after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Friday (or Saturday I guess if you're several time zones ahead of me). Once again I'm going through [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps) and doing a drabble or double drabble for each. We're now on the Chuck E. Cheese one. For those of you who don't know what that is, picture Plucky Pennywhistle's from season 7 and you'll be pretty close.

Dean kinda hated his job. The screaming children, the terrible food, the horrible uniform he was forced to wear. The worst were the birthday parties.

Like today. A busload of kids had come in, running and shrieking. Dean and his coworkers had to cheerfully sing the birthday song then watch the kids stuff themselves with cake then sprint off to the arcade and jungle gym areas.

But there was something different today. A dark haired teen was left at the table after the stampede left, looking like he wished he could be anywhere else but here.

Dean slipped over to the table, leaning against the edge. “Why the long face?”

The other boy glared ahead. “I’m stuck here for hours because my parents couldn’t chaperone Gabriel’s birthday themselves.” He glanced toward Dean. “Castiel, by the way.”

“Dean.” He glanced at his name tag, realizing he’d just stated the obvious. “You could’ve probably guessed that though.”

Castiel just shrugged. “You could have lied on your name tag. My friend Samandriel goes by Alfie at work because he got tired of people butchering his name.”

“Wow.” Dean snorted. “Anyways, want to use my break to beat the skeeball record?”

Castiel smiled. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word count on this fic is bothering me. Where I have these typed up they're all exactly 100 or 200 words, but one somehow got an extra here. I'm not sure how to figure out which without going through each chapter and counting words, which would probably drive me insane. But whatever, I hope you guys are enjoying these anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this nears 100 hits I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's reading! I know I haven't been doing my usual shout outs for people who bookmark/kudo/anything else per chapter, but since I'm leaving this open after I finish this group of fictlets I don't know if I'll do that for this. Anyways, I am grateful to everyone who reads and leaves feedback so thank you!
> 
> And once again this clump of ficlets is from [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps).

Cas knew pets were prohibited in his dorm. But he’d seen the abandoned kitten and suddenly the rules didn’t seem important. 

He should have known it couldn’t last. His jerk of a neighbor Gordon reported him to the RA. Admittedly Gordon had only heard the meows, but if the RA found his cat Cas was doomed. And so close to the end of the year too. Cas could have taken Mittens home and it would have been ok. 

But now Raphael was coming to inspect his room. The RA looked at him sternly. “If we discover that the noises are from an illegal pet, you will be written up and the cat will be taken away. Do you understand?”

Castiel nodded solemnly, mentally cursing Gordon. “Yes.”

“Wait a minute.” They both turned to look at Dean, who lived on the other side of Gordon. “Did you say cat noises? That might be me.”

Raphael seemed skeptical. “What?”

“I told my friend Charlie I’d do sound effects for her film project.” Dean looked sheepish. “It includes cat sounds.”

“Practice elsewhere.” With that reprimand Raphael left.

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled, relieved. “How can I repay you?”

Dean blushed. “Take me to dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you not in college or those in a college with a different system, RA stands for something that I can't remember at the moment but they're basically a student (usually older) paid to live in the dorms, enforce the rules, and occasionally put on community building events.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Almost done with [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps) but there's still a few prompts left.

Dean wasn’t sure if he was liked his Seeing Eye dog. Sure, he always had it to keep him company and it certainly seemed to attract strangers, but it also served as a giant flashing sign telling everyone that he was blind. True, people got dogs for other things, but that seemed less common. 

Course there were benefits. Like the guy that always seemed to sit next to Dean in class. He always smelled nice, like whatever shampoo or body wash he probably used, and his gravelly voice caught Dean’s attention right away. True, the only thing he’d said to Dean was “Can I pet your dog?” but Dean could imagine other things. Less innocent things. 

But Dean wasn’t imagining this. Gravelly voice guy hadn’t gotten up from his seat yet even though class was over. He started to talk. “Hey I know this is weird, but I keep getting distracted by your dog during class and I know you get recordings because you can’t exactly take notes during class, so I was wondering if I could come over and listen your recordings to study? I’m Castiel by the way.”

Dean smiled. “We could do that.” 

Dean loved his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a link, but if you're on tumblr there's a blind!Dean AU done in comic form that you should check out. I forget the name of the person who does it, but it's great.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the second to last prompt from [ this tumblr post](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps).

Castiel hated going to Gabriel’s soccer games. His brother was only on the team for the postgame snacks and he barely played, but their parents still made Cas go. 

The worst was when they played the green team. Someone on that team had an older brother around Cas’ age that actually seemed to _enjoy_ going to games and screamed for “Sammy” every time the kid was on the field.

But today Cas’d had enough of the annoying (but hot) older brother. He was going to out cheer him. 

It was the last game of the season against the green team that Cas never bothered to learn the name of. Like usual the older brother was on the other team’s sidelines, already pacing even though the game hadn’t started. But little did he know Cas was going to steal the spotlight. 

As soon as the game started Cas was screaming cheers. He cheered for the team when even Gabe wasn’t in, still being extra loud. 

The attractive brother also stepped up his cheering. By halftime, they were both kicked out for disturbing the game. 

They relocated to the swings nearby. Cas looked at the other teen. “I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two more for this but then I'll leave it open because I've seen other prompts I liked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have the final prompt from [ here](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/119511460778/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps). I do have one more ficlet ready to post here, but then it'll be back to longer stories for a little bit. 
> 
> Ok for the sake of this fic, Dean's texts are in _italics_ and Cas' are in **bold**.

Dean was excited to finally get the girl at the bar’s number. Normally he would have backed off, but she gave him a number almost as soon as he walked up. 

So here he was, ready to text that British babe Bela. He sent off a _Hello, gorgeous ;)_

The response wasn’t what he expected. **Who is this?**

He frowned. _Dean, from the bar._

**I don’t know any Deans and I haven’t been to any bars.** Dean was confused.

_Is this Bela? British brunette from the Roadhouse?_

**No, this is Castiel. I’ve never been to the Roadhouse, but I have seen it.**

Dean frowned. At least he got someone local. _What kind of name is Castiel? Are you a girl?_

**It’s my name. And I’m a man.**

This was not going as Dean planned. The man thing wasn’t a problem, but it seemed like this guy was getting annoyed. _Looks like I got the wrong number. Want me to stop texting you?_

The reply surprised Dean. **It’s alright. And no need to apologize; you were the one who received a wrong number.**

Dean smirked. Might as well go for it. _It could still be a right number. Are you single?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read a dew destiel fics with this premise. They're pretty good. I would give more of a recommendation but I can't remember the names right now.
> 
> Also if you want me to continue any of these ficlets and make longer stories out of them, just leave a comment or hit me up on my tumblr (the link's in the end note).
> 
> Also, happy 4th of July to my American readers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was better coordinated, I would have had this up for Pride weekend (since it was written then). But it's going up now. I'm done with the last prompt so now I'm on to [ this](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/120764633383/actualaphengland-i-wasnt-gay-but-then-i-kissed%20). This is also the longest yet.
> 
> Warning for homophobia in this. An anti-gay slur is almost used but it gets cut off.

Dean wasn’t sure why he still hung out with Gordon. He seriously hated the guy’s guts and they disagreed about everything. 

Like now. It was the weekend of the Pride Parade and Gordon was scowling at every rainbow flag he saw. “I don’t get why they have to rub it in our faces. It’s not like we put on a straight pride parade. But they feel the need to show it off, those fa-”

“Shut the hell up.” Dean couldn’t believe how messed up his ‘friend’ actually was. “So what if they want to celebrate it? Besides, there’s no need for a straight pride parade when straight people are all over the place. TV, ads, and PDA anywhere and everywhere. If you don’t like it just ignore it.”

Gordon scowled at him, an accessing look on his face. “Why are you sticking up for them Winchester? Are you secretly like them?” He spit out the last word, vehemence dripping from his voice.

“Why does it matter?” Dean almost ready to punch Gordon. “You don’t have to be a part of a group to not be a jerk towards them.”

“You disgust me.” Gordon sneered. “Just admit it, you’re one of them.”

“You know what?” Dean glared at the other man. “You have ten minutes to get out of my face, or I’ll make you leave. Then I never want to see you again.”

“Oh yeah?” Gordon stepped closer, getting right in Dean’s face. “What are you going to do?”

“This.” Dean looked around for the closest person carrying a colored flag. He spotted a dark haired man around his height and grabbed him around the waist, dipping him and kissing him. Dean had only ever been with women, but this might have been the best kiss he’d ever had. He heard Gordon make a sound of disgust but just flipped him off. When he heard Gordon leave he stopped kissing the other man and let him stand up. “Sorry about that. My former friend was being a homophobic jerk and I wanted to shut him up.”

The guy blinked the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. “It’s alright. That was very pleasant.” He began to blush in a way that seriously didn’t fit with his gravelly voice.

Dean smirked. “Not the best review I’ve gotten, but usually the reviews come after we’ve made it back to my place.”

“Oh?” Blue eyes stuck out his hand. “Castiel. Are you in town for the parade?”

“Dean.” He shook the other guy’s hand. “And no, I’m straight actually. Or at least I thought I was.”

Castiel smirked. “I think most of us did at some point.” His eyes traveled up and down Dean’s body, clearly checking him out. “Dean, would you like to come get coffee with me? We can sit, get drinks, and talk about a little thing called bisexuality.”

Dean smiled. “That sounds wonderful. And I know a place just up the street from here.”

“Lead the way.” Cas smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is as good a time as any to mention that I am in fact bisexual. Never been to Pride though. But the whole "thought I was straight but then realized I wasn't" thing is based on my experience (even if I didn't find out by kissing a stranger). But if I get into that I'd have to do a crash course on heteronormativity and I don't feel like lecturing here. Feel free to talk to me about that stuff on tumblr though. 
> 
> Anyways, any and all feedback is appreciated. If you want any of these to become a longer story, just leave me a comment. But for now I'm done with these fictlets (although I'm sure I'll write more eventually) and I'll probably have something else up within a week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with more drabbles, now based on [ this ](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more) tumblr post. They're "meet uglys" instead of meet cutes so the first prompt is meeting by breaking the other person's nose in a mosh pit.

Dean knew something was wrong when his elbow hit something and he heard a sickening crunch. He turned and saw a guy with dark hair holding his face with blood leaking from between his fingers. 

“Crap! I’m so sorry!” Dean carefully led the guy out of the mosh pit towards the med station nearby, pausing to take off his flannel when they were clear of the crowd. “Here, it’ll help with the blood.”

“Thanks.” The deep voice was muffled as he held one bloody hand out to shake. “I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.” He shook then wiped his hand on his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this weird thing about swearing in fics. In real life I swear like an angry sailor but in fics I just can't do it. I've written characters getting tortured and killed, but I think the worst swearing I've done is maybe frick, crap, or bitch. I guess I'm sort of going for an American PG-13 with the stuff here. There's violence, but limited language and basically nothing sexual.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I've got more meet uglys from [ here](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more). This time it's the second one, where one person hits the other with their car and then is the only person to visit them at the hospital.

Castiel couldn’t believe he’d hit someone with his car. It was only his second week in Lawrence and it was hard to imagine a worse start to living somewhere. 

At least the cyclist hadn’t been too badly injured. Cas had barely started moving from at the stop sign when the man crossed in front of his car, so it was a low speed collision. But the man still had to be taken to the hospital. They’d exchanged information before Dean was taken away in the ambulance.

So now Cas was visiting Dean at the hospital, hoping he could convince him to not press charges or sue. 

He didn’t expect Dean to be in an empty room. The balloons Castiel brought seemed to be the only non-hospital issued thing present. Dean was in the bed with his arm in a sling and a bandage on his head, looking a bit lonely.

“Why is there no one here?” Cas cringed at what he said. “Sorry, I’ve already nearly run you over. I didn’t mean to add insult to injury.”

Dean chuckled. “It’s ok. My brother’s at college and my family is far away.”

He stepped closer and sat down. “Want some company?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the details of the crash, Dean was on a bicycle and Cas was in his car (the one from the show), but Dean was wearing a helmet and Cas was barely moving and stopped quickly so it wasn't bad. Dean hit his head a little, but the helmet prevented serious damage, and his only other major injury was hurting his arm when he tried to stop his fall with it. 
> 
> By the way, if you want any of these to be turned into longer fics or you want a follow up or prequel to any of them, just leave me a comment or tell me on tumblr using the link in the end note.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I still working off of [ this prompt](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more).

Dean had just parked the Impala when someone opened the passenger door, hopped in, and shouted “Drive!”

Without thinking about it he shifted the car out of park and left his spot. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” The man’s eyes flicked behind and around them.

Dean nearly slammed on the brakes when he saw the flashing red and blue lights behind them. “What the-”

“Keep moving.” The man next to him had pulled a gun from somewhere and was pointing it at Dean. “I’ll give directions, just follow them.”

“Are you using me as a getaway driver? Did you just rob a bank or something?” Dean could feel panic setting in. “Oh god, am I you accomplice now? Man I do not want to be arrested.”

“Don’t ask questions. The less you know the better. Make this left.” He held on to the seat back as Dean swerved the car and seemed to be considering it. “You’re really more of a hostage than an accomplice. If you want I could drop you somewhere once we lose our tail and drive myself the rest of the way.”

Dean glared at him. “You are not taking my car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one. I think I might make a longer fic with this premise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going off of [ this](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more) prompt of meet uglies.

Cas was just trying to get to class. He was looking at his phone to check the time as he walked through the student center, deciding to cut through the line of people waiting for coffee rather than walk around it. That was a mistake. 

“I swear Charlie, I-” was all Cas heard of the conversation before he felt someone’s fist hitting his face.

He stumbled back a bit and looked up to see a green eyed man staring at him with a horrified look before blurting out, “I am so sorry!”

The man stepped forward to take a look at Cas’ face, gently holding his chin and tilting his head to see his cheek better. “That looks like it’ll bruise.” He frowned. “Can I buy you coffee or something to make up for it?”

Cas glanced at his phone, which he’d somehow managed to not drop, and shook his head. “I’ve got class in 10 minutes and I have to get across campus. Another time maybe?”

“Sure, gimme your phone.” The man waited for Cas to unlock it and bring up contacts before entering in his information. “There.” He passed it back to Cas. “Now you can all me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides the whole hitting Cas in the face thing, Dean's pretty smooth here.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's another of [ these](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more) meet ugly prompts. Just a heads up though the second hand embarrassment may be worse for this one.

Cas was glad he’d gotten first aid training. The attractive stranger he was checking out earlier was turning red while he let out a horrible noise.

Castiel ran over to where the man was sitting and began to perform the Heimlich maneuver. He pulled the man back against him, attempting to dislodge whatever was in his throat. Cas ignored the silence that had settled over the restaurant. He reasoned that it wasn’t every day you saw a life saved. 

Cas began to grow concerned after he did the Heimlich several more times. The man had stopped making the odd noise from before, but nothing had come out. Had the man lost the ability to breathe already? Cas paused his motions and was surprised to feel the man (who he still had his arms around) seemed to be breathing regularly if his chest movement was any indication. Cas released the man and stepped backwards. 

The stranger was looking at him oddly. “Dude, what was that? You can’t just start humping people in public.”

Cas tilted his head. “You seemed to be choking. I performed the Heimlich maneuver.”

The stranger looked embarrassed. “I was laughing, not choking. Thanks for the rescue though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this they become friends (and eventually more) and Dean never misses an opportunity to tease Cas about his attempt to save him when nothing was wrong. Cas makes jokes about Dean's terrible laugh in response. They both love doing this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a college AU adapted from one of [ these](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more) meet ugly prompts. Specifically, meeting when you're both doing a walk of shame.

Dean whistled when he saw the other man trying to get back into his building. His hair was messy and his clothes were rumpled, which could only mean one thing at this time on a Sunday morning: this was a walk of shame.

Dean tapped his id to the scanner and opened the door for the other man. He groaned internally when blue eyes turned to him. 

“Thank you.” The stranger smiled. 

“No problem.” Dean smiled back. “Also, I gotta say that if you went to my room last night, there’s no way you’d be here now. I’d never kick you outta my bed.” 

The other man grinned. “You’d have to get me there first.”

Dean accepted that for the challenge it was. “I live in this building. Want to see what a single room looks like?”

“Tempting.” He seemed to consider it a moment. “I’d need a name first though. I do have some standards, low as they may be.”

“Well, that’s easy to meet.” Dean grinned. “Dean Winchester, I live 2 floors up and have a comfortable bed.”

“Castiel Novak.” He grinned and leaned in. “And I realized this isn’t my dorm. Mind if I crash with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in case you aren't in college/go to one that's different than mine, a room is called a single if only one student lives there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Still working on [ these](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more) prompts. Heads up for those uncomfortable with throwing up and anyone who gets secondhand embarrassment: this may not be the drabble for you.

Dean wasn’t sure how Benny managed to drag him onto a rollercoaster, let alone one that went upside down. He could feel his stomach beginning to protest as they went up the first hill and it only got worse as they neared the neared the loop that them go upside down. 

As he went upside down, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He watched in horror as the puke traveled and landed right on a head of dark hair on another part of the loop.

The man’s sound of disgust could be heard over all the noises of the roller coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been on Ao3 for almost a year now so to lead up to my 1 year anniversary on here, I'm gonna be posting more to this every day until the day of my 1 year, when I will post a new work.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another double drabble from [ this prompt](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more). It's the car keying one, but I adapted it slightly.

Dean was tired of the ugly old Lincoln taking Baby’s spot. There was one good spot available in front of his apartment building and he didn’t want to lose it again. So he was going to send a message to the owner.

Dean was just about to carve some choice words into the paint when he heard someone behind him.

“What are you doing?”

Dean turned around to see a dark haired man. “Uhh...” Dean had to think quickly. “I’m about to get into my car.” He turned around and attempted to shove the Impala’s keys into the slot on the door but the stranger’s hand on his shoulder spun him around, stopping him.

“That’s _my_ car.” The man looked angry, then his head tilted and blue eyes narrowed. “Were you attempting to steal it?”

“No!” Dean held up his own car keys. “I have a car, see?” 

The stranger didn’t look convinced. “Then where is your car?”

Dean snorted. “Halfway around the block because you took my spot.”

That earned a frown. “I didn’t know you owned the spot.”

“Not officially. But I parked here first.” He crossed his arms.

“Now you’re being childish.” The stranger rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you want to see any of these adapted into a longer fic, just let me know through a comment or by letting me know on tumblr with the link in the end notes for the fic.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another meet ugly prompt from [ here](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more). Admittedly I have never worked a retail job, but I've heard that they're horrible.

Cas hated his job. He knew retail work wasn’t exactly exciting or high profile to begin with, but he’d hoped it would be more than monotonously folding shirts and putting them out, then refolding them and stacking them neatly again after some jerk dug through the whole pile to find his size. 

Like the jerk in the store now. He kept digging through piles, not getting anything, then moving on. Castiel wished he had the authority to kick the guy out of the store for making such a mess but he didn’t. All he could do was follow the guy and make angry huffs as he re-folded and re-stacked all the shirts. 

After the umpteenth time this happened, Castiel decided to intervene. He used his best sales voice to mask his annoyance. “Excuse me, I noticed you were going through a lot of shirts. Can I help you find something?”

“No, I’m good. But thank you for offering,” green eyes flicked to Cas’ nametag, “Casteel.”

“It’s Cas-ti-el.” Cas could tell his smile was slipping. “And are you sure? You must have dug through nearly every stack of shirts in the store by now.”

“I’m good.” He started on another pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not sure how many of these prompts could actually end with them together. But they're fun to write.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another drabble inspired by one of [ these](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more) meet ugly prompts. This one a situation that I think I've read before but was fun to write anyways: one person drunkenly breaking into the other's apartment. This time with a cat added.

Cas woke up to a crash in his living room. He quickly got out of bed and hurried towards the sound, regretting that he didn’t have anything to defend himself with.

What he saw was not what he expected. Instead of a burglar stuffing his tv into a bag there was a man sitting on his couch petting his cat. At the sound of Castiel’s footsteps the man looked up. “When’d you get a cat Charlie?” He was slurring a bit, probably intoxicated. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “You’re not Charlie.”

“I’m not.” Cas directed his gaze to Mittens, who was nuzzling the stranger. “What did you do to my cat? She usually hates new people.”

The drunk man shrugged. “Cats just like me man.” He sneezed then rubbed his nose. “My allergies don’t like them though.”

Cas glanced at the clock. “What are you doing in my apartment at 1 AM?”

The other man looked confused again. “This isn’t Charlie’s place?”

“No, she lives next door.” Cas gestured over his shoulder as if that clarified it. 

“Oh.” The man looked back at Cas. “Can I crash here?”

Cas shrugged. “If my cat likes you, you can’t be terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying these. They don't seem to be getting many hits or anything, but they're a fun writing exercise at the very least.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Still going off of [ these](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more) meet ugly prompts. This time, getting a friend request from your drug dealer on Facebook. Picture 2014 Cas for this one. Also, Dean's texts are **bold** and Cas' are _italics_.

Dean wasn’t sure what to make of this new friend request on his Facebook. Sure, he knew the guy, but he didn’t want people to know he knew the guy.

The guy in question was Castiel Novak, known for having the best weed in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean had finally gotten Ash to give him Cas’ number so he could get some himself instead of just raiding Ash and Andy’s supply. Dean had texted Cas, met with him to get a sample (which lived up to its reputation), and that was the entirety of their interaction. So Dean was surprised. He didn’t even think Cas knew his last name, let alone that he had a Facebook. 

He sent him a text. **Dude, what’s with the friend request?**

The reply didn’t take long. _I like having multiple ways to contact people. We can use messenger._

Dean frowned. That made sense, but… **Dude, I don’t want my family knowing I smoke pot**

_It’s hardly as stigmatized as it once was. It’s even legal in some states._ Another message came through a moment later. _Besides, I do have friends outside of who I deal to._

He had a point. Dean shrugged and hit accept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun. I might extend it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone we're on the second to last of the [ meet ugly prompts](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more) and also the day before my one year mark on Ao3. This prompt is bonding over hating a terrible book you're reading.

Cas glanced up in shock. No way was there another guy reading _Twilight_ , in the dining hall no less. Cas took his food to the table and cleared his throat to get the other man’s attention. “Mind if I join you?”

The man’s eyes roved up and down Cas appreciatively before he gestured to the chair across from him with a smirk. “Help yourself.”

“I’m Castiel Novak by the way.” Cas said as he sat down.

“Dean Winchester.” The other man set the book aside.

“So I have to ask,” Castiel pointed to the book, “why on Earth are you reading Twilight?”

Dean smiled. “My friend Charlie and I are reading it so we can discuss how horrible it is. I’m not sure how she talked me into it really.”

“I’ve read it too actually.” Cas shrugged at Dean’s incredulous look. “I figured a book that popular can’t be as terrible as everyone says.” 

“And?” Dean leaned in, seemingly eager to hear what Cas had to say. 

Cas leaned in too, whispering as if what he was saying was a secret. “I was wrong. It was worse than I expected. Just so terrible.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have read the twilight series. They were not good.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the last of the [ meet ugly prompts](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/post/125919043323/makuroshi-tokiosunset-people-should-do-more). These have been fun to write and thanks to everyone that's been reading, even if there's only like 4 of you. 
> 
> Anyways since today marks my 1 year anniversary on Ao3 I will be posting a new work later tonight, so you can look forward to that and check it out if you want. If you really like my stuff you can subscribe to my account so you don't miss anything, but you don't have to do that.

Cas was prepared for this flight. He was sitting next to the window and had his bag tucked under the seat in front of him. He had a pillow he could use, a book he could read, snacks he could eat, and a fully charged phone with games he could play. It was a five hour flight, but he’d done this before. He would survive. 

The man next to him looked less certain of his survival. He had a death grip on the armrests and was looking around nervously.

Castiel decided to see if he could help. “First time flying?”

Green eyes flicked his way. “Nope. I just hate it.”

“Really?” Cas turned towards him. “I love it. I always sit next to the window because I love the view. Seeing everything from up above like that… it’s breathtaking.”

“I don’t like it.” The other man gripped the armrests harder. “Looking down just lets me know how far we have to fall.”

“Have you tried sleeping?” Cas was determined to help this man. “The flight would go faster.”

He shook his head. “If I close my eyes, I may never open them.”

It was going to be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these! I've got more prompt sets I'll probably turn into drabbles or double drabbles somewhere down the line, so if you like these feel free to subscribe to the fic. Also feel free to check out my other works!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch written for this so I'll be posting them every other day as usual. Feel free to make my day by commenting, kudoing, bookmarking, subscribing, or saying hi to me at [ my tumblr](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Once I'm done with the first set I'll probably leave this open because I'm sure I'll see more posts I'll want to write for.


End file.
